


Strings of Love

by starsoonyoung



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, don't judge first fanfic, maybe smut not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoonyoung/pseuds/starsoonyoung
Summary: Hoshi is madly crushing on DK.Mingyu & Wonwoo should be a thing, but aren't yet, for some reason.Seungkwan is a damsel in distress and Vernon is his prince charming.Joshua & Jeonghan like each other, but are severely confused about their feelings.It's a beautiful mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just like an intro and so it kind of hops around on the timeline. Everyone meets each other NOW! Also, sorry if this is more than slightly sloppy, I'm in dire need of an editor, so if you want to be one ;)  
> P.S. It's a little short since it's just the intros, so I hope you don't mind.

It was Jisoo’s first day back to school, back to the boring old hum drum of Monday through Friday torture. He had woken up too late to eat anything so he quickly changed his clothes and ran out the door. Jisoo’s house was the last house on the bus route so often time it was extremely crowded. Stepping onto the bus brought back memories both good and bad. He looked up and down the aisles finding no place to sit, so naturally he went to the back to see if there was an unseen spot. A boy sitting down in the rear looked up from his book.  
“Oh, do you usually sit here? Sorry, I’m new.” He shyly said, gathering his stuff and quickly rising up.  
“No, no it’s fine, I’ll figure out another place to sit,” Jisoo grumbled quietly.  
“Well, I mean, I could scoot over a little and you could sit down next to me… If you don’t mind? The boy sitting down suggested. “Oh! Thanks! My name is Jisoo by the way, yours?” He said, almost shocked at the kindness of the other student.  
“Jeonghan.” He said quickly. They shook hands and Jeonghan scooted over for Jisoo to sit down.  
~  
“Okay, the lesson is over.” The teacher said, relieved. It was history class. The teacher has already assigned homework, with a three page essay as the first assignment.  
“Hey,” Soonyoung yelled at the guy in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulder to turn him around. Seokmin quickly spun around, alarmed at someone addressing him. “...Um, I think we were in Biology together last year, right?” Soonyoung asked, hoping dearly that he hadn’t mistaken him, in which case he had the possibility of looking like a total idiot.  
“Oh yeah!~ I remember you. My name is Seokmin,”  
“Okay cool, my name is Soonyoung. So… I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that essay sometime?” He asked, slightly embarrassed.  
“Of course, yeah sure, why not?” Why not? He’s cute too, Seok added in his head.  
“OMG! Thanks so much!” Soonyoung answered, a little bit too excitedly. There was an awkward moment of silence that followed.  
“Well, um, do you want to meet at the library at lunch on Thursday, maybe?” Seokmin suggested, trying to break the lingering quiet.  
Soonyoung nodded brightly and smiled. They parted their separate ways, both smiling to themselves.  
~

The students were heading back to the locker rooms. Everyone was sweaty, gross, and ready to leave. Wonwoo walked to where he had left his bag and zipped it open, rummaging around for a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. He found them and put them on, not quite remembering he had these clothes. It was a nice shirt, new. Maybe his mom had gotten it for him? He didn’t give it too much thought and started to zip his bag up when an annoyed Mingyu quickly came up to him and abruptly said “Hey, that’s my stuff, um, I mean you actually look really good in it, but,” Mingyu and Wonwoo both smiled, slightly surprised he had said that. “But, um, yeah we should probably switch bags back, they kinda look alike…”  
“Oh!! I’m so sorry, I had no clue! Actually, I noticed how nice these clothes were but didn’t give them a second thought.” Wonwoo mumbled, scratching the back of his head abashedly. He started to take off the shirt when Mingyu stopped him, placing his hand on his hand. There was an immediate connection.  
“Actually, you keep it. Also, my name is Mingyu, I think we have chemistry together, and um, I’m joining the Hip Hop clique too!.”  
“Well, thanks I guess? And yeah, we have chem together, my name’s Wonwoo.”  
“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Sure, yeah, yes, cool!” Wonwoo said clumsily, trying to act nonchalant, but failing heinously.  
~  
Hansol strolled to the boys’ restroom and looked in the mirror, flicking his hair to the side. There was a noise behind him. He turned around and looked about, it looked like all the stalls were empty? He went back to sprucing his hair up when he heard another noise this time, a sniffle. He was now sure someone was in one of the stalls.  
“Hello?” Hansol tried to say with as much bravery as possible. He liked to act tough but was really a scaredy cat on the inside. There was silence, another sniff shortly after.  
“Hey, I mean I know you’re in there you might as well admit it.”  
There was another sniff.  
“Okay, do you want me to break down the do-”  
A boy quickly opened the bathroom stall door, tears running down his face.  
“Happy?” He shouted and went back in the stall, but it didn’t sound like he locked it.  
“A-are you okay?” Hansol asked, afraid of this boy’s reaction.  
“Yeah, just leave me alone.”  
Hansol didn’t believe him and peeked through the stall to see a devastated Seungkwan with his head in his arms, sitting down, curled up tight.  
Hansol opened the door all the way and got Seungkwan, a stranger to him at the time, by the hands and lifted him up, hugging him. Seungkwan was shocked. The two had never formally met due to being in different cliques, Hansol in Hip Hop, and Seungkwan in Vocal.  
Seungkwan got uncomfortable and let go of the hug, looking Hansol in the eyes. They were a beautiful brown.  
Hansol looked at this sad boy, his puffy eyes and pink face  
The bell rung and they turned away from each other and ran to their next class, since that was the late bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys obsess over their crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short too! I promise to make them longer in the future but I'm drowning in school... D:

Turns out Jisoo had three classes with this Jeonghan guy. He seemed nice enough, if not a little bit too nice. Offering to move over so that Jisoo could sit was really nice, right? Or was that just normal? He couldn’t tell and decided he was thinking too much about it. He went to bed, trying, and failing, not to think of his new friend.

The alarm rung, 6:30. He woke up with a start. He was having a dream about that boy, Jeonghan. Why? It wasn’t like they were that good of friends, he’d only come over a couple of times in the past week. No, nothing was off, nothing was weird. Jisoo pushed away the thoughts in his head. He had finally woken up early enough to have breakfast, he might as well not waste that time thinking about a friend, just a friend.   
As he got on the bus after breakfast, he glanced to the back to see that Jeonghan had saved room for him to sit. Jisoo was continually surprised by his kindness wondering if it would ever end, if he would ever get tired of him.   
“Hey! How did you sleep?” Jeonghan asked curiously, happy to see him.  
“Oh, fine, still a bit tired I guess,” Jisoo replied, rubbing his eyes.  
“You really have to get as much sleep as possible you know, it’s not healthy otherwise.” Jeonghan replied. Jisoo rolled his eyes playfully at him. They continued to talk and the bus ride went by, quickly as usual, now that they had each other to talk to.   
They had social studies together for first period, so they stuck together when they got off the bus. It was nice, Jisoo thought, to have a friend like this that he could hang out with, one who really liked him, really cared for him. He had never had that before, so this experience was quite nice and comforting to him. 

All the classes they had together went by quickly, they joked with each other during class, and always paired with each other during group assignments.   
Sometimes the other members of the Vocal clique teased the two about how they should get together because of their closeness. Jisoo always got extremely flustered and hid, while Jeonghan smiled warmly and laughed. Jisoo loved to look at his smile, of course, only in a friendly way.   
Jeonghan had moved from across the world, just this summer, due to his parent’s divorce. It had taken quite a toll on him, and sometimes he thought that love wasn’t real, an illusion created by the media. But when he met Jisoo, he started to think different. He often corrected himself though, a friendly love only, nothing more. 

During lunch, all the cliques met together, Hip Hop, Vocal, and Performance, all in separate places to talk, play around, unwind from any stress. It was how they all got through high school, with their friends, and maybe sometimes more than friends. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but get Wonwoo out of his mind. During lunch, he was often caught staring at him, but other times it was the reverse. They met often after school. Everyone in the group thought something was going on, except Hansol, who seemed to be occupied with something else. He was worrying about that boy, sometimes he thought about that moment when they hugged and then they looked in each other’s eyes. He tried to shake it from his head, focusing on music and dance. But he often failed, and he crept into his head rather quickly. It was the same for Seungkwan, though they hadn’t met since that first met.   
On the flipside, with Seungkwan, the same situation was taking place. How he probably should have locked the bathroom door, how he shouldn’t have let that guy hug him for so long, no matter how good it felt, how he shouldn’t have looked into his eyes. 

In the Performance group, Soonyoung could not stop obsessing Seokmin. He never stopped talking about him and Junhui and Minghao tried to give him advice on flirting, suggested asking him out but Soon was extremely shy around Seok. His heart usually started to race and he stuttered a lot too.   
“I just really like him! He’s really nice, and smart, and cool, and nice!”  
“You said ‘nice’ twice.” Jun said, annoyed. Minghao hugged Jun from behind and said   
“You just have to get over your awkwardness and do it, before we all explode of being annoyed.”  
Chan rolled his eyes in agreement.  
“But! How? What if he doesn’t like me back? It would be so awkward…” Soon started to worry.  
“Well, I mean I could talk to him for you?” Minghao suggested and Soonyoung shook his head vigorously.  
“NO WAY!” he shouted, just a little bit too loud. “If you do that, then it’ll seem like I don’t have enough guts to even ask a guy out, it shouldn’t be that hard.” They nodded in agreement. It was a difficult situation in which the only answer was for Soonyoung to ask Seok out, or get over him. The second option was highly unlikely. If only…  
No doubt at all, everyone had something on their mind. They all felt something coming, maybe a wave of love, maybe hurt, they hadn’t the slightest clue.   
It was two weeks until homecoming and no one had a date except Junhui and Minghao, who had each other. Everyone else was jealous of them. Wishing they had asked someone, or been asked, for that matter. Seungcheol wanted to ask that new guy Jeonghan, but had seen him with Jisoo multiple times, so thought it better not to. Interrupting relationships wasn’t his thing and he didn’t care enough to ask around about whether they were a thing yet or not. Hansol thought about asking the crying boy, but thought better as they didn’t really even know each other. Wonwoo and Mingyu both thought the other was going to ask each him out, so one of them needed to throw in the towel and ask the other. It wasn’t a matter of them being scared of the other saying no, just wanting the other to ask. Jisoo was planning on asking Jeonghan, just as friends of course. Just. Friends. Then there was Soonyoung’s case. He was going to meet Seok tomorrow during lunch for “help on the essay” although Soon hadn’t even thought about the essay since it had been assigned. Seok thought nothing of it, or at least he tried not to. Seok was unattached. He didn’t mind hanging out with this Soon guy, he thought he was kinda adorable anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boiiii some STUFF happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I think I want to start updating once a week but I have no clue when? So like if you guys are like "do it Wednesday!!" I can DELIVER.

It was 12:00 o’clock sharp. Seok strolled into the library, looking around for Soonyoung to find him sitting at a desk, with his computer in front of him. Good! He’s already working on it Seokmin thought. He was painfully wrong though. The closer he got, the clearer Soon’s screen became. He was playing a game. Seok laughed to himself and sat down.  
“Hi!!” Soonyoung said, slightly overenthusiastic, switching his screen the moment he noticed Seok.  
“Hey, you ready to start?”   
Soonyoung waited a moment to respond, shifting his position to fully face him.  
“Okay, actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?” Soonyoung asked his voice slightly shaking.  
“Well, that was a question right there!” Seokmin said cheerily, not sensing Soon’s nervousness. Soonyoung mustered a pitifully small laugh.  
“Hey, you okay? You seem a little weird to me, I don’t know, a little less energized I guess?” Seok asked, slightly concerned. He placed his hand on Soon’s shoulder, which made him blush enormously.  
“Oh, haha, yeah! I’m fine, don’t mind me. I was just wondering about something…” He trailed off.  
“What?” Seok said, now curious.  
“Um, okay, well uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to homecoming with me? I mean, we can go as just friends if you like?” Soon sighed, he had gotten his question out there, it would either go good or bad, it was entirely out of his hands.   
Seokmin was surprised, flustered, and extremely excited.   
“Yeah! Of course! I mean do you want to go as just friends?” It would be a little weird to ask another guy to homecoming just as friends? He added in his mind.   
“Well, if you’re ok with going as maybe something more, that would be kinda cool I guess.” Soonyoung said, trying to sound relaxed about it, even though his mind was on overdrive, thinking about everything all at once.   
“I think we should go as something more, if that’s, you know, okay with you too? Haha, I always thought you were kinda cute~” Seokmin said.  
Soonyoung blushed even more, if that was at all possible and nodded his head. He moved his chair closer to his new date to homecoming and they smiled at each other. Soonyoung tried to wink and failed terribly, but they laughed, and Soon was barely embarrassed about it at all.   
“Shall we get to that essay?” They both said in unison. They laughed and nodded at each other, Soonyoung switching to another tab to start writing.  
They were both ecstatic.

The next period, which was math for Hansol, was an interesting one. He finally got to see the guy again. It was in the same bathroom, and Hansol had left because he didn’t get the material and doubted that he ever would.   
They almost ran into each other, and once they recognized the other, smiled warmly and laughed. “Hey! I have seen you since uh-”  
“Since that one time, huh?” Seungkwan interrupted, not wanting to bring up the fact that he was sobbing when they first met. It was more than slightly embarrassing.  
“Hey, so are you okay?” Hansol asked concernedly.   
“Oh, haha, that, I’m fine, thanks.” Seungkwan said, really not wanting to talk about the whole ordeal.  
“I’m Hansol by the way, I don’t think we ever actually introduced ourselves.”  
“Oh yeah, my name is Seungkwan.” He stuck his hand out to shake and instead Hansol gave him a lame little high five.  
“Hey so, I’ve been thinking about you a lot… We should hang out sometime, you seem cool I guess.” Hansol said, although he thought the first part sound a bit stalker-ish, Seungkwan didn’t think so in the least bit.   
“Yeah! I mean, we don’t really know each other, but that’s okay,” Seungkwan said, he didn’t want to get his hopes up about this guy, he was in the Hip Hop clique after all, which seemed kinda out of his league. The thought of them dating made Seungkwan blush immediately.  
“Hey, you okay? I’ve never seen someone that shade of pink,” Hansol said.  
“Yeah, yeah! I’m fine,” Seungkwan mumbled back to him, covering his flushed face.   
“Okay, I’m just going to say it, and you can punch me if you want, but would you like to go to hoco with me?”  
“Did you actually just say ‘hoco’ to me?” Seungkwan said bursting into laughter.  
“I’m guessing that’s a no…” Han said awkwardly, upset and confused as to why he had even asked in the first place. He began to walk away, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of his question.  
“Wait!” Seungkwan hopped in front of him and placed his hand on Hansol’s chest.  
“No, I was just surprised you asked, but that doesn’t mean no!”  
A smile crept into Han’s face, and then Seungkwan’s.   
“So, maybe?”  
“No, I mean, yes wait no, I mean… Yes to going to prom. I want to go with you. But like, we don’t really even know each other, why?” Seung questioned.  
“I just, ever since we had first met I thought about you like, everyday,”  
“That, probably sounded really creepy.” He added.  
“Woah, weird, same here!” Seungkwan said and they looked at each other for what seemed like an hour.   
“Well, I mean, I guess I should get your number, just in case we don’t see each other until homecoming..” Hansol suggested.  
“That was a pretty lame way to ask for my number, but sure.” Seungkwan said, laughing. Hansol play punched him and they exchanged numbers.   
“Okay, well, I should probably go back to class.”  
“...Yeah, me too, see you later?” Hansol nodded a yes.  
They hugged for a solid 10 seconds and Hansol walked Seung to class and then went back. Now he had to explain to his teacher why he was in the bathroom for 10 minutes.

 

All Hansol could talk about during lunch that day was Seungkwan. Seongcheol had never been more annoyed at him, and Mingyu and Wonwoo were envious, impatient for the each other to ask. It was extremely annoying.   
“And then he said yes and hugged me, and I walked him to class, and omigosh it was so amazing!” Hansol retold the story over and over.   
The bell ring run after the third time of him going through it. Everyone sighed in relief and quickly got up, hoping that Hansol wouldn’t follow along and finish.  
Seongcheol broke off and it was only Wonwoo and Mingyu. They had both made up their mind to ask each other, as they were done with waiting. Wonwoo stopped in his tracks.  
“I need to ask you something.” He said, rubbing his hands together, slightly nervous.  
“Oh! Me too, actually…”  
“You go first.”  
“No, you.”  
They both sighed.  
“We’ll go together, like at the same time.” Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu nodded.  
“1...2...3,” “Will you go to homecoming with me?” Wonwoo said  
“Will you go to homecoming with me?” Mingyu said at the exact same moment.  
They burst out laughing and waited until their laughter subsided.  
They hugged each other.  
“Yeah.” They said in unison.   
Mingyu and Wonwoo had gotten insanely close in a short period of time. They even let each other wear their clothes and spent the night more frequently at each other’s houses than not. Mingyu took Wonwoo by the hand and led them to the library, a dark corner where no one ever went. It was the notorious makeout spot.   
“Wait! What if we get caught, are you sure? I mean if you’re not into this, I don’t ca-” Wonwoo rambled on, until Mingyu touched his finger to his lips.  
Wonwoo smiled.  
Mingyu slowly placed his hand on the side of Wonwoo’s face, his fingers resting lightly on his jawline. He pulled him in and gave him the softest, sweetest kiss possible. Mingyu’s lips may have been the single softest thing on Earth for Wonwoo. All the thoughts in their heads were gone but each other, no one existed but them. There was an announcement over the intercom that snapped them out of their faze. They were going to be extremely late to class, but Mingyu didn’t care.   
“Oh shit! We have to go to class!” Wonwoo said, just now remembering that the bell had rung quite a while ago. He hopped up and took Mingyu’s hand and started running to their next class. Running was the only way to run off the excited energy they had, and also the only chance they had at being to their next class on time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made!

Jisoo was nervous. There were only two days left until homecoming, and he was painfully confused. Unknown to him, he was repressing every ounce of love for Jeonghan down, way too far, and it was likely to spring out at any given moment. He really wanted to go to the dance with him but hadn't the slightest clue at why or how. He didn't know what to do.   
So he did what anyone would do and went to his friends.   
Seokmin and Jisoo had always been there for each other, through everything. Jisoo was the one who introduced Seokmin and Soonyoung in chemistry class. Seokmin was the one to see how much Jisoo liked Jeonghan and finally, the one to address it.  
“Dude, you really need to figure out your deal with Jeong,” he said, trying not to go for the whole mom tone.  
“What do you mean ‘deal with Jeon’?” Jisoo asked, he thought he had covered up so incredibly well.   
“You obviously like that boy, just ask him to homecoming or something, I mean he's obviously gay so you don't have to worry about that, I'm actually surprised you like him I thought Jeonghan would be more Seongcheol’s type,” Seokmin rambled on, veering away from the important subject at hand.   
“No way, ew, they wouldn't work at all? And no, I have no clue what you're talking about with Jeonghan, just friends, good friends…” but as he said that they slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was obvious to both of them that Jisoo was now lying, desperately trying to hide his feelings.   
“Just tell him then? It’s pretty frickin’ obvious he likes you too. You guys hang out like, everyday,” Seokmin said, already imagining them as a couple. Jisoo sighed. It was a easier said than done. There was always that nagging thought in the back of his, what if Jeong didn’t even like him back, and just wanted him as a close to friend?  
~  
There was only a day left until homecoming. Jisoo had procrastinated, way too much. It was time. Jeonghan was over at his house and they were studying for a chemistry exam. “So just like, just count the molecules and go from there,” Jisoo said, knowing way more about the subject than Jeong.  
“Oh, okay, that makes sense, wow you’re SO smart.” Jeonghan murmured as he worked out the problem  
Teasing Jisoo was a classic move for Jeonghan. It was the only way he knew how to flirt, and obviously it wasn’t working, since they were only friends, really good friends.   
A piece of hair fell from Jeong’s hair. Jisoo saw his chance to make a move. He slowly reached his hand over and tucked the hair behind his ear. Jeong rose his head and smiled. They looked at each other for a solid fifteen seconds, when Jeonghan swiftly grabbed the back of Jisoo’s head and went in for a kiss. Their lips were like feathers brushing against each other. Then another kiss, slightly more in depth. Jisoo caressed Jeonghan’s hair. Jeong pulled it out of the ponytail and shook his head, letting loose, smiling.  
“Well, um, what does this mean?” Jisoo said, always trying to complicate things.  
“Um, well in case you didn’t notice, I just kissed you, and you were more than happy to oblige, so I’m assuming we both have feelings for each other.” Jeong said, laying it all out. Jisoo grinned and nodded in agreement.   
“Well, I’m going to go to the bathroom. And I’ll be right back,” Jisoo said getting up, flustered. He was ecstatic, but slightly disappointed in himself that he hadn't made the first move himself.   
Coming back from the bathroom he breathed in. He was going to ask him to homecoming.  
“Hey, I was wondering if maybe you want to go to the whole homecoming thing with me?” Jisoo asked, closing the door behind him.   
“Finally, it took you long enough! Of course,” Jeonghan said, getting up to meet him.  
Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeong’s waist and turned him around, so that Jeonghan was up against the wall. They both had wanted to this for quite a while.   
Their lips melted together and became one. It was a special sort of heaven. They both thought of the stereotypical fireworks and agreed. It was magic.  
There was a knock on the door, and they jumped apart quickly.  
“Hey, your mom called and wants you back soon, I guess Jisoo can drive you to your house.” Jisoo’s mom said from the other side.  
Jeonghan gathered his stuff slowly, deliberately taking as long as possible, wanting to savor every moment that they had together. They walked out of the house and Jisoo opened the car door for him.   
“Wow, gettin’ all gentlemanly on me now, huh?” They both laughed.  
The ride to Jeonghan’s house was way too fast for the both of them.   
Jeonghan peeked out to make sure his mom wasn’t waiting at the door and quickly kissed Jisoo on the cheek.  
“Will you pick me up at like 5:00, so that we can grab a bite to eat before we go to the dance?”  
“Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about homecoming, um I mean, yeah. I’ll see you soon!” Jisoo stuttered in response. Jeong got out of the car and waved from his front door.  
Jisoo quickly dialed Seokmin’s number after Jeonghan went inside and as soon as he picked up, he gushed everything that had happened.   
“Yay! That means that if Soonyoung and I become a thing, we can go on weird, awkward double dates!” Jisoo laughed in response and they continued on about their plans for the dance.   
Seokmin still didn’t know what his plan with Soonyoung was. Jisoo ended the call so that Seok could call Soon.  
Funny thing was that Soonyoung was just about to call him.  
Seok jumped when his phone rung, and saw that it was Soon, and answered rapidly.  
“Wow, you answered so fast! Anyway, what’s the plan for this dance tomorrow, do you want to meet there or what?”  
“Actually, I was just about call you too, that’s so weird! But, I was wondering if maybe I could pick you up?” Seokmin said.  
Soonyoung was hyped. He had hoped that he would offer, but didn’t want to demand anything of him.  
“Y-yes! Of course! That sounds great? What time?”   
“I was thinking like 7:00, since the dance starts at 6:45, I don’t want to be the first people there.” Seokmin answered.  
“U-unless, that doesn’t work for you!” He added desperately, only wanting Soon to be happy and have a fun time.  
Soon nodded and realized that Seokmin wasn’t in front of him  
“Yeah, no that totally sounds fine! Uh, I’ll see you then!”  
“Okay, cool, yeah see you soon!”  
They both hung up and sighed, relieved that the plans had been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little spicy between Joshua and Jeonghan :^) you're WELCOME!  
> Also Sorry I didn't edit this at all don't hate me.


End file.
